Words Unsaid
by MyMelo
Summary: ONESHOT. My take on the scene at the end of 2x22 and the big ohana reunion. McKono. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 2X22.


**A/N:** I'd just like to thank everyone for the overwhelming amount of feedback I received for my last fic, especially all the reviews, favourites and alerts! It was so great to see so many of you liked it :) Anyway, here is my take on the scene from 2x22 when Wo Fat, Adam Noshimuri and the Yakuza guys get arrested. Hope you like it!

Also like to give a huge shout out and thanks to **Tiana-P, sidalee and sammie28** for being so supportive and sweet 3 3

**Disclaimer**: CBS owns everything

* * *

**Words Unsaid**

Kono and Chin sped to the empty yard as located from tracing Adam's cell. HPD was not far behind, but they hadn't been able to contact Danny. They only hoped everything was okay with the blond detective, and that he hadn't replied only because he'd been busy. The car screeched to a halt at the yard, and Kono and Chin stepped out to see Steve and Adam pointing their guns at each other, surrounded by other members of the Yakuza. With their guns raised, they walked towards the men, while Danny yelled out, "Hey! Five-0! Hands up! Put down your weapons." Kono turned to see him pointing a gun at the men, and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Danny was okay, besides looking a little ruffled.

Despite having at least a dozen guns pointed in his direction, Steve smiled to himself. Here was his ohana, coming to save the day. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed them all until he saw them again. He knew he should've said more before he left, especially to Kono and Chin whom he didn't even write letters to. Once this whole thing with Wo Fat was over, he'd make it up to them. Kono, in particular. Being away from her, Steve realised just how much he missed her, and took her presence around him for granted. Some time ago, the youngest member of his taskforce had transformed from the rookie to a strong, capable woman, for whom he had begun to care about more than he really should. Loved her, even.

"Put down your weapons," Danny repeated as they walked closer. Kono could vaguely hear the sound of sirens in the distance, but right now, all she could see was Adam and Steve pointing their guns at each other, and she was terrified. Yes, she cared deeply for Adam, but right now, she was more concerned at the men behind him pointing their guns at her boss. The thought of anything happening to Steve was unbearable, even though he was a SEAL and probably unfazed by all of this. Kono had come to accept the fact that no matter how wrong it was, she had developed deep feelings for the big kahuna. Loved him, even. Only it took him leaving them without saying goodbye for her to realise this.

"You little coward. I cleared the way. I made it easy for you," Lansing said with a leer as Adam pointed his gun shakily at Wo Fat. "You're still too weak to finish the job."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, looking at Lansing, who only gave a knowing smile.

"Anna Douglas?" Adam asked in realisation. "Why?"

"She could've helped him disappear. I did what I had to do." Lansing said roughly, the distaste clear on his face from what Adam didn't have the guts to do.

"Adam." Kono's voice shook as he turned to face her, the emotions clear on his face. "Please, put the gun down." He hadn't listened to her that afternoon, and she wasn't sure if he would listen to her now, but she had to try. "Please," she said, trying to convey all her feelings into that one word. _Don't do anything you'll regret. You're better than that. I can help you. _"Look at me. Please."

Slowly, Adam lowered his gun, as did Steve, and Kono breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Lansing pulled out a gun from the inside pocket of his blazer and pointed it at Adam, "Ah, you son of a bitch."

Kono reacted instinctively and sent a bullet right at Lansing, who immediately dropped to the ground. Steve looked to Wo Fat, whose expression gave away nothing as usual, then down on the ground at the man. He was confused. Who was the man on the ground? How did Kono manage to talk Adam out of shooting Wo Fat? Was there something going on between the two?

It was then that the sounds of sirens became louder and louder, as HPD made their way into the yard. "Police! Drop your weapons!" an officer shouted as the members of Yakuza dropped their guns and got to their knees.

Adam looked down at Lansing, then up again at Kono, who was walking towards him. _I'm sorry_, he mouthed to her. He didn't say anything else, but it was evident in his expression. _Thank you for saving me. You know I care about you. We'll work it out. _An officer placed handcuffs on Adam, and he opened his mouth, as if to tell her something, but she gave a small smile, and turned away. Turned to the person she had wanted to see all this time.

"Come here," Steve said with open arms as Kono gave him a look and walked back towards him. Thank goodness he was okay, save for the cuts on his forehead. It was though a great weight had been lifted from inside of her, seeing him in one piece.

"You don't write, you don't call," she said in a light tone as she stepped into his arms. Steve laughed, and wrapped Kono in a tight embrace, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. It felt so right, having her in his arms, and he didn't want to let go.

"We missed you," she said in a much softer voice. _I missed you._

"It's good to be home," he replied. _I missed you too. _

Reluctantly, Steve pulled out of the embraced as he opened his eyes and saw Chin walking towards them. His hand lingered on her arm, as did hers on his waist, and they shared a look as Steve pulled Chin into a brotherly hug.

_I love you._


End file.
